dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 10 (Universe Mission)
"Chapter 10" is the tenth chapter of the ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission'' manga. Summary In Universe 11, Fused Zamasu leaves the battlefield where Jiren is located and heads inside the glass like structure that contains the Universe Seed in order to obtain it for himself. Though too arrogant to consider Jiren a true threat towards him, he nonetheless acknowledges his strength and so attempts to gain the Universe Seed's power for his own. As he voices aloud that his partnership with Hearts has come to an end, a liquid like glass arises from the ground and encases Zamasu, preventing him from being able to move. Rags appears and calls Zamasu a traitor as the Universe Seed belonged to Hearts and Zamasu struggles to break free from the glass as he is completely overcome. Suddenly Future Trunks appears and uses his sword to slice through the encased Zamasu to seemingly finish him off despite his previous immortality. However upon making contact with Zamasu, Trunks' sword too turns to glass. From outside Jiren and Dyspo witness as the glass structure disappears. In Universe 7, Hearts appears on Earth using a spaceship created by Rags' glass making abilities. Shortly afterwards, Goku and Vegeta arrive, having been teleported there by Shin. Shin asks what Hearts plans to do with the technology that he stole from Universe 3. Hearts tells Shin that he wants to free mankind from the oppression of the Gods and release the desires that people have tucked away in their heart, which the technology from Universe 3 will be able to make possible. Believing that the restrictions of mankind are the fault of Zeno, he vows to kill him, much to Goku and Shin's surprise. As Shin heads off towards Bulma, Goku and Vegeta transform into Super Saiyan Blue and attack Hearts one after another. Despite being able to read the Saiyans minds, Hearts finds the two difficult to handle and removes his cloak as he forms several energy cubes in his hand. He launches the cubes at his enemy and encases them as he begins to slam them into the rocks and terrain. Hit and Jiren appear, vowing to re-pay the Saiyans for their help earlier on. Jiren destroys the cubes and frees Goku and Vegeta. Hearts recognises Jiren from Hit's memory of being the strongest being in the multiverse but soon determines that he is even stronger than what he had been lead to believe. Hearts traps Jiren in a gravity cage before turning his attention to Hit who is charging towards him. Unlike before, Hit's Time-Skip is successful as he lands two powerful strikes on Hearts, revealing that he is thinking of one attack before switching to a different one in the 0.2 seconds that he can stop time. Jiren then breaks free from confinement causing Hearts to marvel at his power. After Jiren punches Hearts, Rags appears and creates a glass dome around her self and Hearts surrounded by glass spikes so that the others can not approach. After Rags tells Hearts of the current situation regarding the other members of the Core Area Warriors, she shows him the now completed Universe Seed. Goku, Vegeta, Hit and Jiren get ready for battle as the powered up Ultimate Hearts emerges, telling everyone that he is going to finish things. Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 7 *Universe 11 Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Rosé Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hearts *Hit and Jiren vs. Hearts Anime, Game, and Manga Differences *In the manga, Fused Zamasu is killed by Future Trunks after being encased in Rags' glass. In the anime, Fused Zamasu was killed by Hearts after merging with the Universe Seed. *Fused Zamasu appears to betray Hearts in the manga, attempting to steal his Universe Seed. In the anime, it is Hearts who betrays Fused Zamasu. *Future Trunks, Android 17 and Piccolo are not present when Hearts appears on Earth. In the manga, Future Trunks stayed behind in Universe 11. *Likewise, Kamin, Oren and Fused Zamasu are not present when Hearts appears on Earth, having all been defeated in Universe 11. *In the manga, Vegeta battles against Hearts along with Goku prior to him merging with the Universe Seed. In the anime, he does not. *In the manga, Hit and Jiren appear to help Goku and Vegeta in their battle against Hearts. In the anime, they appear to help the Dragon Team against Fused Zamasu. *Rags makes an appearance in the manga where she does not in the anime due to seemingly being defeated by Cooler in Universe 3. Trivia *The beginning of this chapter takes place shortly before the final two pages of Chapter 9 where Hearts was in the middle of his fight against Goku and Vegeta. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Universal Conflict Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Universe Mission